Fairytale Prince
by Miao Cai
Summary: A short drabble. Liu Chan's mind may have been corrupted when Liu Bei chucked him as a child, but he knows more than what we think he does ... Slight Liu Chan x Xing Cai.


_I haven't been inspiried to write lately. This idea just came to me when I was listining to Guang Liang's _Tong Hua_ and I suddenly remembered Liu Chan was the Emperor of Shu at a point._

_Prince. Pfffft. Close enough :P The Chinese titles_ Dawang _(Great King) and_ Huangdi _(Emperor) sound somewaht similiar in Cantonese. XD_

_Everyone says Liu Chan is useless. (Frankly I think so too.) I felt like contradicting myself and everyone. :) _

_Enjoy!_

Fairytale Prince

Disclaimer – I do not own Dynasty Warriors.

Ever since he had ascended the throne, the emperor had known many had despised him. Zhao Yun Zilong, the general who had saved him when he was an infant, and the Prime Minister Zhuge Liang were with the few who had respected him. There were some who believed the only reason why Zilong and Zhuge Liang had respected him was for the sake of the Late Emperor Liu Bei.

It was noticeably clear that Yue Ying had a deep hatred for him.

Zhang Bao, Guan Xing, Xing Cai, and Liu Chan's sister Liu An were among the others who were in that uncomfortable middle position.

---

"_How am I supposed to follow in my father's footsteps?" I whispered. "I'm not his equal, not even close. The only man I know today who can be the closest to my father … perhaps Zhuge Liang."_

_Zhuge Liang bowed. "Young Emperor," he began, "You are the Son of the Late Emperor. You are the only one who can ascend the throne."_

"_It's impossible; I refuse to become the Emperor!" I stepped back in fear and confusion. "W-What talent do I have? I can't govern a country!"_

"_You forget, Your Majesty, that you are not alone. I, Liang, Ma Liang, and Ma Su are with you. We're here to guide you through think and thin. We shall serve you regardless of whatever you come across."_

"_Your Majesty!" came a cacophony of voices in the court. _

"_Your Majesty!" Zhuge Liang exclaimed, touching his head to the floor._

_I was too touched by this. Taking a breath, I said, "I myself am not fit to become Emperor, but if it is the wishes of my court and the Prime Minister, I have but to agree."_

"_Wan Sui!" exclaimed Yue Ying and Xing Cai in unison. "Wan, Wan Sui!"_

"_Long life," I whispered. "Long life."_

_As soon as I sat upon the throne, a roar of cheers ran through the court._

"_Wait, wait!" exclaimed Zhuge Liang. "What is an Emperor without a wife?"_

_Yue Ying laughed. "I know the perfect woman!"_

---

Liu Chan jerked back to reality.

He had fallen asleep.

This is what he had hoped his crowning would be like.

It was nothing close to that. Everyone was wearing mourning garments, especially Lady Sun, the Prime Minister Zhuge Liang, General of the White Horse Calvary Zhao Yun Zilong. A few weeks after being crowned, Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying had found him a wife though: Xing Cai. However, since the marriage, Liu Chan could easily tell she wasn't in love with him, rather Guan Ping. It was difficult being in a marriage when you knew this, and even more so when you knew that she has heart-stricken every day – every moment.

It was approaching midnight.

Liu Chan rose and started to his chamber. On his way, however, he hard the familiar voice of Yue Ying:

"Useless, absolutely useless! Liu Bei – Emperor Zhao Lie, is _more_ than virtuous and far beyond heavenly! His son though – one word – useless! You – Prime Minister – should know better and take the throne!"

Clearly she was with Zhuge Liang, for he was the only one who was told all this by Yue Ying. Speaking, though, is not always necessary to express one's emotions.

"Say no more, wife," began Zhuge Liang. "Liu Chan is the Late Emperor's _son_. I refuse to force him to abdicate!"

She had an evil look in her eyes. "Then permit me to kill him tonight!"

"No more of this nonsense!" exclaimed Zhuge Liang, "I will not force myself to such actions!"

Liu Chan slipped away from the couple, and used another route to his inner chambers. This time he had stumbled upon Guan Xing, Zhang Bao and Liu An.

"Although his heart is pure and kind his soul," said Liu An, "He's not cut out to be Emperor."

Guan Xing pulled his robes together and shuddered. "I agree, but we must be filial to Liu Bei."

Zhang Bao stretched his neck. "Clearly Zhuge Liang is more fit to be Emperor, but he doesn't have the heart to do so. He's too indebted to the Late Emperor."

Liu Chan shook his head. "Perhaps … Prime Minister Zhuge is best …"

He turned around to find a third route. This time, he had gone outside to take the outer pathway, and calm his mind. Once a foot exited, however, a smoke of incense smoke hovered over Liu Chan.

In front of him was Xing Cai.

She held a bouquet of flowers, and in front of her were sticks of incense. There was a pleasant smell coming from the sticks, but there was one odd one, which had in fact stuck out.

It was bitter.

Liu Chan held his head as he continued observing. Xing Cai made no special movements, but she was reciting something:

"Lord Guan, young Guan Ping, who died before he could get his own courtesy name, the Empress Xing Cai pays her respects to.

"Lord Guan, though I have been simply one of your friends in your earlier life, I had a suspicion … and perhaps you too knew … A long while ago I was married off to Liu Chan, son of the Late Emperor Zhao Lie. I regret is not spending more time with you before … Wu had killed you."

Xing Cai waved a few sticks of incense in the air.

"I wish … that I had married you instead of Liu Chan."

---

Liu Chan had finally reached his inner chambers.

"Does everyone hate me that much?"

His eyes wandered to the ceiling.

"No, they don't, but they know wonderful replacements."

The word 'wonderful' was exaggerated.

"What should I do?"

Silence. Nothing but silence.

Liu Chan sat up and sighed. He closed his eyes, imagining the land when his father was at rule.

Virtue.

Peace.

What else can be used to describe the land?

Unified, despite the sight of the three kingdoms.

Sighing, Liu Chan whispered, "If … Zhuge Liang was Emperor rather than I, the three kingdoms can have a chance of uniting."

His sight locked on the ink stone and brush on the desk.

"He will refuse to become Emperor as long as the Imperial Line lives."

His eyes moved to his father's two blades.

"I'm not the Prince everyone wants. I'm not that Fairytale prince."

Liu Chan picked up both swords.

"I'll … hate to be the one doing this. But I know what I must do."

---

Not even the screams of Chan's sisters or brothers were to be heard. A silent slayer whipped through the night, taking out the Liu family who could claim the throne one by one.

Stepping out of Liu An's apartment, Liu Chan stared at the two swords held in his hand, caked with blood.

"Brothers, sisters, forgive me. I know what I have to do."

He retreated to his inner chambers. Once he got in, the swords were dropped and Liu Chan sunk to the writing table. Carefully grinding the ink stone and spitting in the small dish, Liu Chan stirred with the brush, took out a sheet of cotton-paper, and wrote,

_I'm not the Prince everyone wants, or needs._

_It's a fairytale everyone wants to have, yet we must face reality._

_I beg for all forgiveness._

_I have but these final requests._

_Prime Minister, do not hesitate but take the throne._

_Lady Huang, loathe me no more._

_Brothers Guan Xing and Zhang Bao, no longer lament for the death of Liu Bei, for you have … someone with the same virtue as he to come on to the throne._

_And my dear Xing Cai … _

_No longer mourn for me when I am dead. Remember not this pathetic fool, nor anything he has done._

_I'm not the Prince for Shu._

_I'm not the fairytale prince._

_Well … maybe Almost Fairytale. Almost._

The bloody swords were stared at.

"I'm sorry. For everything."

A sword was raised, and a head fell. Perhaps the only way to fix things was to actually to rid the world of Liu Chan – and if this were the case, would he be considered the Fairytale Prince?


End file.
